


Family Time

by AwkwardPlatypus13



Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [9]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Concerts, Conversations, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13
Summary: Ryuu's dad and brothers come out to attend one of TRIGGER's concerts for the first time.
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke & his family
Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Octobryuu Day 20: Family!
> 
> It was very fun getting to expand on Ryuu's brothers and dad! All we have is like, one Rabbit Chat with a bit of info on his brothers, and even lesser known about Ryuu's dad.

“What’s got Ryuu so jittery today?” Gaku asked Tenn as they got out of the car and walked with Anesagi and Ryuu ahead of them to enter their venue.

“You forgot already? Typical,” Tenn said with an eye roll. “Today is the day his father and brothers are coming to watch our concert.”

“Like, Ryuu’s  _ dad _ dad?”

“Yes, Ryuu’s biological father, the fisherman.”

“Woah, this is the first time for all of them to be in Tokyo isn’t it?” 

“Indeed it is. He better be able to focus on performing.” 

Overhearing Tenn, Ryuu hesitated and let Tenn and Gaku catch up to him. “With my family in the audience, I’ll be doing my best, I promise! I want them to have a great time. The boys earned this for getting good grades all year, and Pop has never been able to take time off before. He’s deserved this break for a long time…” His expression turns from ardent affection for his family to glancing down sheepishly. “I-I was wondering if you guys could do me a favor…”

“Sure, what is it?” Gaku asked.

“Do you think you guys would be willing to meet them after the concert is over? It’s their first real concert and they’d love to meet you—”

Tenn nodded with a slight smirk. “I think I can make some time.”

“Of course, I’d be happy to meet them!”

Ryuu’s face lit up as he heard their replies. “Thanks so much, guys! It means a lot to me.” As they kept walking, his phone went off. Pulling it out and checking the message, he grinned broadly. “They’re here!”

“You have no time to meet up with them now!” Anesagi began pushing Ryuu along and rambling off what they had left to do before the concert.

After getting to their greenroom and changing into their first costumes, TRIGGER waited in the wings for their time to go one stage. Ryuu was lightly bouncing in anticipation. Soutaro the oldest of Ryuu’s younger brothers had texted him to let him know they got to their seats, but Anesagi took Ryuu’s phone away before he could reply. They soon entered the stage, immediately met with the screams of a full auditorium of fans. As they greeted their audience, Ryuu managed to pick out a distinctly deep voice bellowing his name and looked out in the front rows of seats. Spotting his father and three brothers a few rows back, he beamed with pride as he saw how excited they looked. His dad was totally decked out in merchandise for his son and waving two light sticks in each hand. Soutaro had a gray light stick and a sign for Gaku, while the youngest Kotaro was sporting a sign for Tenn and a pink light stick. Stuck in the middle was Kounosuke, waving something for all three. 

The concert was a great success— not that every TRIGGER concert wasn’t put on with crisp professionalism and talent, but Ryuu was more on point in his movements and singing control. His finesse fueled Gaku and Tenn to give it their all as much as he was. They made it through an encore and said farewell to their crowd before heading off stage. Gaku and Tenn went back to their dressing room while Anesagi rounded up Ryuu’s family and brought them backstage for Ryuu.

“Hey, guys—oop, ahahah!” Ryuu was very quickly tackled by his brothers, and his dad went up from behind and hugged him to keep from falling back from the impact.

“Nii-chaaaan! You were awesome!” Kounosuke exclaimed and looked up at his brother with shining eyes.

“That was amazing!! TRIGGER is so cool! I wanna learn to sing like Tenn! Do you think he saw my sign?” Kotaro chattered on as he hopped while clinging to Ryuu.

“It was louder than I thought it would be, ahaha! So much energy! It’s a pretty exciting job you have, son,” Ryuu’s dad said in a slightly louder than necessary voice.

“You’re all sweaty, gross,” Soutaro said with a teasing smirk as he backed out of the hug. 

Giving his brother a hearty laugh in return, Ryuu replied, “Thanks, Souta, I hope you had fun too.”

“Yeah, it was pretty cool.”

“Ahaha! Ole Souta’s tryin’ to play it cool! He was yellin’ and cheerin’ just as much as the rest of us!” their father said as he walked out from behind Ryuu and clapped an arm around his second eldest’s shoulders.

“I-I was not!” He slipped out from his grasp and blushed a bit. “And you guys were totally embarrassing me in front of those girls we were next to.

“Souta wants a city girlfriend~” Kotaro nudged his brother in the ribs and said in a taunting tone.

“Sh-Shut up, Kouta!”

“Guys, don’t fight here,” Ryuu admonished, “We are disturbing the staff as they try to get things cleaned up. Hey, by the way...wanna meet the rest of TRIGGER?”

“Really?! That’d be super awesome!” Kounosuke exclaimed.

“I wanna meet Tenn, then he can see my sign!!” Kotaro declared, pulling on Ryuu’s hand.

“C’mon then! But promise me you’ll all behave, okay?”

“Hey, why look at me too, Ryuu?” his dad said with feigned indignation.

“Because, Pops, you have a habit to mess around with people, and not everyone is used to that here in the city.”

“Eheheh, I guess you’re right. I’ll be good too, even brushed up on my professional Japanese just for this trip!”

“Yeah me too!” Kotaro said proudly as Ryuu began leading them to their green room. 

Once they got to the door, Ryuu knocked quickly before opening it. “Hey, guys, I’ve brought my family…”

Before Ryuu could properly introduce them, the four of them spilled into the room, Soutaro and Kotaro fighting to be first. In the end, their father smacked both of them in the back of the head and pushed through them. 

“What a show you three put on! Never seen anythin’ like it!” he exclaimed in half Okinawan and half formal Japanese.

“Gaku, Tenn, this is my dad! And these are Soutaro, Kounosuke, and Kotaro,” he introduced each of his brothers, setting a hand on each of their heads. 

Soutaro pushed Ryuu’s hand off and pouted, “I’m not a kid anymore, Ryuu...Hey there.”

“Woah, the family resemblance is strong in the Tsunashi brothers!” Gaku remarked as he looked over them. “And all so tall too.” 

“As well as their father,” Tenn added while he smiled at Kotaro, who had been staring at him since entering. “It is good to meet all of you. Would you like to sit down?”

“So polite,” Ryuu’s dad commented with a chuckle. “You boys could learn a thing or two, hehe.”

“I-I can be polite! Watch,” Soutaro retorted then turned back to Gaku and Tenn. He bowed forward and spoke clearly, “Thank you for meeting us, Gaku-san...Tenn-san.”

“It was the least we could do,” Gaku replied. “Ryuu is like our older brother in TRIGGER, so it’s nice to put the faces to the names of his blood relations.”

Once everyone sat on the couches in the greenroom, Tenn began making more conversation. “So, how did you like the concert?”

“It was the most amazing thing I’ve seen! Did you see me waving my sign, Tenn-san?” Kotaro eagerly waved his sign again, leaning forward on the edge of the couch. “I made it myself, eheh.”

Tenn smiled at the ten year old. “Yes, I did see you, thank you for your support. Having your cheers helped push me to do my best. I believe I saw Tsunashi Soutaru with a sign for Gaku as well.”

“Eh? Really? I didn’t see that,” Gaku looked to Soutaro and smiled. “Thanks for being a fan.”

Turning his head away quickly, Soutaro glanced at Gaku. “I-It’s nothing…”

“Souta’s a big fan of yours, Gaku-san,” Kousuke piped up. “He said he wants to try to be as manly as you someday!”

“Kouta, shut up! I-I totally never said that!”

“Yeah, you did!”Kounosuke butted in, “You said it on the plane ride here while you were looking at that magazine interview featuring Gaku!”

“Okay, calm down, guys,” Ryuu warned, a light smile on his face.

“Haha, well either way, I’m honored. I hope you guys continue to support TRIGGER,” Gaku bowed his head in gratitude.

“As long as you keep takin care of our Ryuu,” the boys’ father said with a warm smile. “I gotta say, I’ve never seen my boy as happy as he was on stage, and as his father…” He stops a moment, wiping the beginning of a tear away from his eye. “It makes me so glad to see him doin’ something he loves. So, thanks, for being here for him.”

“Pops…” Ryuu’s cheeks flushed and he looked down at his hands in his lap.

Gaku shook his head. “It’s us who should be thanking you for sharing him with us. TRIGGER wouldn’t be what it is without Ryuu looking over us.”

“For once I can agree with Gaku on something. Ryuu is integral to TRIGGER’s success, and we greatly value him.”

“Guys… Y-You’re gonna make me cry,” Ryuu said with misty eyes as he smiled at his group mates.

“Such a baby, Nii-san,” Soutaro teased to break the emotional tension in the air.

It was successful; Ryuu laughed and wiped his eyes. “I guess I am, ahaha… Oh, it’s getting late, isn’t it? We should get back to my apartment so I can have time to make you guys dinner.”

“Can Tenn-san and Gaku-san come too?” Kotaro asked pleadingly.

“I brought enough fish for a baseball team, so there’s no fear of runnin’ out of food,” Ryuu’s dad pointed out.

“Well, I guess it’s up to them,” Ryuu looked to them with a questioning gaze.

Tenn answered first, “It’s been a while since Ryuu has made us fish. I would be happy to join.”

“Same here, I wouldn’t wanna miss it,” Gaku nodded.

Ryuu, Kounosuke, Kotaro, and their dad collectively cheered while Soutaro merely smiled. “It’s gonna be great, having both my family and my idol family with me! I’ll make a stop and pick up some more alcohol, and we can make it a real party!” Ryuu got up from the couch and gestured to everyone. “What are you waiting for, let’s go!”

Exchanging smiles amongst each other, everyone stood up and followed an excited Ryuu to head out to go to his apartment.


End file.
